I hate you
by Rainbows and flowers
Summary: Kei did something wrong and Hikari gets really mad. But 2 new characters step into the crazy world of S.A. What will happen to Hikari and Kei as they meet their new love rivals. Will Hikari ever forgive Kei for what he did or will she leave him forever? Read on for sadness, romance, and jealousy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first fanfic so please leave comments and next chapter will be up soon!**_

Hikari started shopping in the mall for presents for her boyfriend.

"hmmmmm. I think this watch would go good on Takashima! Or maybe that shirt! Darn it I just cant decide which one. Our anniversary is in TWO WEEKS! AHHHHHHH!" said hikari

As hikari was shopping she saw two figures behind a rack of dresses. She didn't recognize one but she definitely recognized the other.

"TAKASHIMA!" hikari blurted out but quickly ducked so he wouldn't see her. Her boyfriend was with another girl. AND SMILING?!

"huh, that's funny, I thought I heard hikari". Kei said

"what happened honey, is something wrong?"said the girl with kei.

"no nothing I thought I heard one of my friends."

"Oh ok then. Hey how bout this dress I think this will go well with the ceremony don't you think?"the girl said

"Yea, that dress is beautiful, but not more than you yuki." Kei said

Yuki blushed and went in the dressing room to try it. Hikari couldn't belive her ears. Her boyfriend was CHEATING ON HER!

"ok I know you are hear hikari come out." Kei said in a dull monotone voice.

Hikari never heared kei like that. At least not when he is speaking to her. Hikari came out from her hiding spot with tears in her eyes. Kei was shocked and a force of guilt was on him.

"T-Takashima? Why are you with her? Hikari stuttered.

"hikari I can explain, its not what you think. I am your boyfriend so I wouldn't do that to you." Kaei tried to explain to her but hikari just sobbed.

Yuki came out and saw kei talking to a crying Hikari.

"what happened darling" yuki said

That last word struck hikari like a lightning bolt. Darling? Why would she call him-

"Kei, I will go pay for this at the counter, just um apologize to this girl crying."

Before kei could speak Yuki kissed him and left. Hikari stood there.

"hikari, I-

"Save it Kei, I just don't wanna hear it. I saw enough and I just had enough." Hikari said calmly but coldly with an unknown fire in her eyes. She was never like this and she never called him by his first name.

Then Hikari ran away dropping a paper. Kei picked it up and read.

"Buy the greatest gift for kei for our anniversary".

The rest were ideas of what she would get him.

"How could I be so stupid, how can I forget our anniversary and hurt the girl I loved most! Its all because of my grandfather. I just had to pretend to be Yuki's boyfriend and Hikari was just in time for that." Kei was cursing at himself when Yuki, the daughter of a very important shareholder for the Takashima company, came up to him with a big weird looking smile.

"What do you want. Im done acting now can I go home?" takashima looked at her coldly

"Awwwwww, don't be such a party pooper, but ok remember our date Friday right after school! Yuki winked and skipped back to her car.

"Its not a date, now how will I face hikari." Kei left the store back home


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the greenhouse

Everyone was so confused at hikari's mood today and kei wasn't even here and it was already 15 minutes after school started.

"ummmmm… Hikari? Whats wrong? Asked akira

"Takashima, he cheated on me."hikaristarted crying again nonstop.

Akira was shocked and soon a dark aura surrounded akira. She looked like she was going to murder someone. Everyone around her looked shocked as well and went to comfort hikari. Soon after Kei stepped in smiling. And then he acknowledged what was happening.

"so you are still thinking about it hikari aren't you." Kei said in a dull voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIKARI YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE HER CRY!" akira was very angry. But it was not only her but everyone as well. He looked around and sighed.

"Hikari is just overreacting, she misunderstood something" kei went to seat and started typing. And he noticed nobody was talking to him so he made a challenge.

"hikari, I challenge you to a race around-"

"no." hikari said flatly. Everyone was surprised even kei. She would never say no to a challenge. Kei felt very guilty and horrible inside.

"Excuse me, did you say no?" kei asked shocked

"yes, I just did what are you gonna do about it. I just decided that you are out of my life, not my rival or my boyfriend. Or my best friend so please get away from me before I get angry. And from now on don't get close to me. I hate you."Hikari said that coldly and walked out. Everyone was shocked at her behavior even kei. Before he can explain himself to his friends akira stepped up to him and slapped him. The slap was heard throughout the room. Then there was silence.

"We thought you were better than this. I cant believe you just hurt her. She loved you the most and she did everything for you but you just crushed her." Akira looked at him and walked away. Everyone looked at him full of hate and went too leaving kei all by himself.

The last 3 words that hikari said rung through his ears like a bell. The girl he loved most, his light, his world left him. He didn't know what to do but he has to get her back. Has to before it is too late.

_** Hope you like this chapter, new chapter will be up. REview plz**_


	3. Who is Yuki:Side story

_**First of i would like to thank my first reiviewer AnimeLover 123. And yes i will explain who Yuki is as this is a side story about her according to animelover 123 request. Once again thanks and please i encourage reviews for this story.**_

Yuki, an obnoxious girly girl who only really has no responsibilities in her head. She is the daughter of the Kyoko corporations an important shareholder of the Takashima group. Her mind is usually filled with fashion, boys, insults she uses on poor lesser people and currently Kei Takashima her pretend fiance whom she really likes only cause of his money and status. Here is a short story of her, a day in her life.

*sigh* "he is always late, ugh i hate it when boys are always in their stupid carefree world and not thinking about ME! I am gonna leave, like i care if he shows up, im not gonna date some stupid guy like this.' Yuki left the table and went to the door. She then saw her "date" running out of the car breathless.

"i am sooooooooo sorry Yuki i promise i wint ever be late." her date panted and looked at her disapproving face.

"I have no time to date ugly guys like you who dont care about ME! Ugh you were like 3 minutes late, and i am very annoyed." yuki then walked right past her breathless date and went inside her car and drove away.

"hmmmmm. what do i do now... Maybe i can go shopping, or maybe i will just call up another guy to hang out with." yuki thought

Just then she saw Kei takashima, a reallllllyyyy hot guy waiting. She knew that it was THE Kei Takashima and stopped the car, quickly ran out to meet and possibly charm him.

As soon as she came a girl with raven hair, onyx eyes, and a weird looking smile showed up and both of them went along HOLDING HANDS!

'NO WAY, KEI TAKASHIMA CANNOT BE WITH THAT LOWER CLASS WIERDO! SHE MUST HAVE TRICKED HIM! UGH THAT GIRL IS SOOOOOO GONNA GET IT!' Yuji was thinking of evil ways to embarrass the raven-haired girl with multiple insults along the way.

Let see what happens in the next story which will be like a flashback in one of the chapters.

**_I hope you guys like this side story and possibly hated the character as you should. Please review i wanna know how you think of Yuki as it will inspire me to write more and continue. Thanks! _**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hi everone, sorry i didnt post sooner as i lost hope bu i got a review from animelover123 so i got encouragement. Thank you and hope you enjoy, also my exams are coming so i will be late someotimes sorry._**

_"I hate you"….._Kei couldn't take it anymore. The love of his life, his light hates him now. HATES HIM!

"oh my gosh, what am I gonna do now. I tried calling, texting and even going to hikari's house but she really does hate me." Kei was getting up when a certain ring came to his ears.

"HIKARI IS CALLING ARGHHHH WHERE IS THE PHONE!" Kei quickly picked up the phone.

"Hikari, are you there, I am sooooo sorry it was all a misunderstanding please don't hate me, I will explain everything-"Kei was interrupted by Hikari's brother. But not a happy one.

"Kei, I trusted you with my precious little sister and you made her cry. I am very angry but I am not gonna shout so I can make this very clear. Stay away from my sister she cries and never stops, it is like she does not know how to smile. And it is all cause of you. " Atushi's voice started cracking.

The phone then got disconnected. Kei was shocked, she was like this because of him.

**_At the greenhouse_**

Everyone was silent. Hikari was not her usual happy self but replaced with someone completely opposite. She was like a robot in a hikari costume. Her eyes weren't sparkling with excitement, her goofy smile was upside down, and her face was showing no emotion but dark circles under her eyes and a sad aura.

Kei was sad, very sad and angry at himself, but he had to stick to the plan. The plan to make his hikari love him again. That wouldn't be easy though as hikari is not ready to listen to him. But if he can convince his friends, then… Kei's thoughts were interrupted by Tadashi's mother.

"Hello everyone! Today we have a new member of the S.A.!" Tadashi's mom said unaware of the situation.

"His name is Luke and he came from America. He will be studying with you and he is currently tied with Hikari. So please everyone treat him nicely." Tadashi's mom stepped to the side revealing an extremely handsome dirty blonde boy. Even more handsome than Kei. His eyes were scanning the room and stopped at a curious looking Hikari.

That right there got Kei's blood boiling. "How dare he look at my hikari like that and how dare he look more handsome than me and tie with MY hikari!" Kei thought angrily.

"Hello everyone, my name is Luke and I hope we all can be friends." Luke said and went to sit down near Hikari.

THAT got Kei even more mad with his deathly aura. Hikari looked quite excited and suddenly got up to greet him.

"HI, IM HIKARI!" She looked like she found her new self again with excitement in her eyes.

Luke chuckled," Hi, nice to meet you, so I am tied with you huh."

"How come Hikari is so happy with him! Nooooo my plan is gonna go away! Has she found someone new, no she cant I will not allow her to." Kei got up and went to class clearly angry that he could punch a wall and send it flying. He had to keep his cool demeanor.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting", thought all of the S.A members as they watched Hikari jumping up and down as Luke looked at her amused.

_**Hope you liked this and please review so i can post new chapters!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thank you for all your reviews i managed to find time because of their encouragement. I even got a follow on this story thank you so much and keep reading and as i told you plz donnot lose hope because my exams are coming so i cannot be so frequent but i will keep on continuing. Review and follow thanks guys for your support.**_

The next day

As hikari was walking down her usual path to the green house, she kept on thinking about what her and luke are going to do.

"EPEPPPPPPEEEE! This is going to be so much fun! He can tell me all sorts of things bout America! That's soooo cool!" Hikari was practically all fired up. It was like nothing ever happened between her and Kei. As dense as she was, she never noticed Kei stalking her or getting seriously pissed off.

"Maybe I can challenge him like I used to do with takashima!" saying his name made her very sad but quickly got over it when luke came to greet her.

"Hello Hikari, how are you?" And then they walked off together as a certain someone as watching them both.

"NO WAY! NOT MY HIKARI! SHE IS MINE ONLY AND I WILL BRING YOU DOWN AND HIKARI WILL BE MINE AGAIN! LUKE YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE MY PLAN IS GOING TO ACTION!" Kei thought angrily and walked alone as squealing girls tried to ask him out.

"None are like Hikari, she needs to understand that I really need her, my light". Kei brushed off the girls and walked to the green house. He also completely forgot about his and Yuki's PRETEND date.

At the Green house

Kei was typing ferociously on his laptop as Luke was calmly reading a book while Hikari was thinking of a challenge for Luke.

"I've got it!" Hikari shouted with a fist in the air. Everyone looked up puzzled.

"LUKE I CHALLNGE YOU TO THE EXAMS COMING UP! WHOEVER WINS GETS TO TELL THE LOSER TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!" Hikari was all fired up and luke looked very confused and Kei was now fuming with anger, he couldn't take it anymore as his hikari was challenging someone else and not him to the exams. Everyone around him was very very afraid of the dark lord's laughing. Of course Hikari didn't notice because she was waiting for luke's answer. Kei was silently praying that he would decline so he can challenge hikari. But Kei's prayers really didn't work.

"So, if I win against you, you have to do anything I say? Then yes I accept just be prepared to lose" Luke was really having fun teasing Hikari just like Kei used to do.

"Don't get so confident cause I am going to win, AS YOUR RIVAL!" Hikari then with a confident smile ran off. Luke looked at her and smiled. Nobody knew what he was thinking but they definitely knew what kei was.

"Luke, can I speak with you for a minute?" Kei asked.

"Sure Kei." Luke closed his book and walked off with Kei.

Everyone exchanged glances. "I think Kei might kill him so he can have Hikari all to himself" Tadashi said but was immediately by akira.

"NOBODY IS GOING TO TOUCH MY ANGEL HIKARI, ESPECIALLY THAT TWO-TIMER BASTARD KEI!" Akira screamed with a bear behind her.

"_Kei better be careful because we think luke is better for Hikari right? Kei just made her life miserable, then luke came and made her back to normal." _Megumi wrote

Everyone nodded in approval except for Ryuu who felt a little sorry for Kei and decided to ask kei what really happened.

Outside with Kei and Luke

"So what do you want Kei?" Luke asked

"Stay away from hikari" Kei's face looked dead serious and if looks can kill, Luke would already be in his grave.

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter! exams and studying need to keep up my reputation of being the best student in the school! Bye and dont worry i will put up next chapter just keep on reviewing to remind me and for encouragement! Bye. Oh and tell me if you want this to end as hikari dying, or happily ever after with Kei or Luke. If any other suggestions i will happily read and consider for options thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys i just thought i might as well get this over with. Remember to review and follow! Thanks**_

(Flashback)

"So what do you want Kei?" Luke asked

"Stay away from Hikari." Kei looked dead serious.

(end of flashback)

"Oh I see, you like Hikari and since I was spending time with her you got jealous." Luke said smoothly and coldly and began to speak again only to be interrupted by Hikari.

"Oh hello hikari, do you need anything?" Luke completely ignored kei and his attention was only on Hikari. He smiled with sparkles and flowers.

"Um, well no I just wanted to apologize to kei for something and ask if you and him can come with me to the park" Hikari looked all innocent. But one word just made his heart just fly away. Apologize.

"No I should be the one apologizing; it was all my fault hikari I really like you and will never want to cheat on you!" Kei thought but noticed Hikari come up to him.

"Kei, I am sorry. I overreacted and thought that girl was your girlfriend and you were on a date. You had just compliemented her and she probably thought you liked her causing her to kiss you." Hikari rambled on and Kei thought to himself.

"That was his forgiving understanding hikari. But if she can figure this out then why couldn't she notice my feelings before I confessed to her. Oh well at least we are back together in front of that idiot Luke." Then Kei was about to say something when he saw Luke smirk and point somewhere to a black car.

Kei was confused and looked and he dropped his jaw. YUKI WAS THERE COMING RIGHT TOWARD WHERE HIKAR AND KEI WERE!

"KEIIIII, SWEETY I MISSED YOU! YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT OUR DATE REMEMBER DARLING!" Yuji was all sweet but really mad that Kei forgot about her.

"I am sorry but you misunderstood, Kei is actually my boyfriend and just cause of one thing he said about you does not mean he likes you. I am really sorry but I would like to spend time with him." Hikari bowed down but heard laughter.

"You really expect someone as high and handsome as Kei go out with you!"Yuki just laughed.

"But-." Hikari got interrupted

"Kei said he loved me and agreed to go out with me I even recorded him say it and his voice really said that he meant it" Yuki looked evil while she grinned.

Kei just stood there stunned. "No way, it was all going so well too, but this girl had to show up." Kei was about to say something when hikari turned to him with tears and sadness in her eyes like the ones he say at the mall. He wanted to say something but couldn't as Yuki held on his arm and kissed his lips right in front of Hikari.

"Hikari wait!" Kei shouted as he broke the kiss.

Luke stood in the way and took hikari by her hand and walked right by him. He stood and whispered to kei.

"You low-life, she always told me she loved you no matter what and you just throw her away like a used up rag. But don't worry because while you are on your little cute date, Hikari and I are going to have more fun than you guys ever had. You crumbled her once again and you never even cared. She apologized to you but you're stupid pride and ego got in the way. Well say goodbye to her because she is now mine." Luke said and took hikari and held her in her arms and walked away.

Kei was stunned but just dragged away because he could not even stop Yuki either. Will he choose his business or Hikari. And what will

happen on the date?

_**hmmm... well left you guys on a cliffhanger but dont worry with reviews and follows you gave me and more to come(i know i am too greedy) i will post new chapter as soon as my exams are over! Bye hope you liked the chapter and give ma any suggestions on how to end story pleaseeee!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry for not posting cause nobody is reviewing for my story but out of generosity i will post a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review! And the beginning has a little violence. I warned you, its in the italics. Also there are some T rated scenes like nudity and implied "things". Oh and this is Tyme's friend i am kinda perverted so read at your own risk. If you are sensitive to these things then don't read cause there is nudity and implied "you know what"**_

_"Hikari! Where are you!?" Kei looked around but found nothing. It was an empty field and it was raining._

_Then he saw his light, running and laughing calling towards him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile and quickly ran after her. For some reason he could not catch up to her no matter how much he ran. Then the scene changed to a dark alley. Hikari was in a corner cowering as a gang of big men were crowding her with sticks and clubs._

_"Hikari watch out! Get out of there!" Kei screamed but he couldn't move and it seemed as nobody could hear him. Then he heard a swoosh. Someone hit Hikari, then another and then there were screams of pain and help. Kei was terrified and angry; he couldn't move and was forced to watch the love of his life get beaten up. Hikari was majorly bleeding and then there was a final blow on her head and she drooped down crying and her final word was Kei._

_At this point Kei was crying as he saw a guy spit at her and threw his club and walk away. Then he could suddenly move and he ran to Hikari._

_"Hikari, speak to me. Please don't die. Please, I beg you I love you."Kei was sobbing as he watch his Hikari, a mangled bleeding and crying Hikari. She did not say anything and Kei dropped to the floor crying and then he shouted out._

Kei woke up from his terrifying nightmare as Yuki pulled him out to show him an elegant park strictly saying, "Only for the famous and rich".

"Yuki, where are we" Kei asked her gloomily, he was still remembering the dream. Nothing could ever happen to her, as long as he was here.

"Kei darling, we are at the elegant park silly for couples. It is only natural that we would come here. Like we would ever go to some dirty festival or amusement park." Yuki replied and then dragged him on inside.

At the corner of Kei's eye he saw a girl and a boy laughing as they dabbed ice-cream on their noses. Kei smiled at them wishing that was him and Hikari outside in a amusement park. Then he realized that was Hikari with LUKE!

"That bastard, he even dares to steal my hikari from me." Kei was emitting his evil aura just as Yuki came with tea and took him to sit at a fancy table.

"So kei, what do you think of our date so far?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"One, this is not a date, two, I hate it I want to be with hikari, and three, you are crushing your cup."Kei replied coldly as he looked outside the gates to watch HIS hikari have a great time with the person he despises the most, Luke.

"Well, I am trying my best and you should too because your company depends on mine and also you should forget about that poor ugly weirdo girl, I am much better." Yuki said out was immediately drenched in tea. Everyone stared at them as Yuki was covered in tea.

"Don't you ever speak that way of Hikari, Yuki. I love her the most and nothing could ever change that." Kei got up and left but was grabbed by an angry Yuki.

"You humiliated me in front of all these people; well I know what your punishment is going to be. She dragged him out of the park and stopped by a rich looking hotel called the Kyoko Hotel.

She talked to the person at the desk. Kei could not hear what they were saying but it looked like an agreement. Then she dragged Kei inside a room and closed the door. Kei got a glimpse of the person at the desk typing a few numbers the calling.

Kei landed on the bed. And Yuki climbed on top of him.

"Well Kei, since you caused a mess your punishment will be to clean me up; every single part of me should be clean." Yuki said seductively

She stripped down in her underwear and sat on a bewildered Kei handing him a rag. Just as he was going to say something Yuki kissed him rigorously and was on top of him. Then Kei understood. This was a set-up to make Hikari even more mad at him. Yuki took off his shirt and kept on kissing his chest. Just then Hikari walked in with Luke. Yuki smiled, her plan was going well.

"Um, do you mind? Like we were in the middle of something. So shoo out! Yuki said in her super annoying girly voice.

Hikari and Luke were surprised. Luke looked at Hikari, she was tearing up and trying to hide it.

"HIkari, no it is not-" Kei was cut off again.

"Oh, um I am really sorry for this, I was called to this room and I see why. I am sorry for disrupting. Please excuse us." Hikari was sniffing and trying hard to hide her crying. She dragged Luke out and Luke looked like he was saying," Are you happy she cried again, this is your entire fault you bastard."

"You better be sorry" Yuki said and was about to resume her make-out scene with Kei when he looked at her angrily. He couldn't hit her; it would affect his company but what about Hikari?

He got up, wore his shirt and left only stopping to say," you are the real dirty one here". Kei left a shocked and very angry Yuki.

"THAT STUPID GIRL IS GOING TO PAY!" Yuki shouted and got up to wear her clothes thinking about more evil schemes.

_**Hope you like this chapter so review for my friend Tyme. She really needs a boyfriend and a break from her studying. She just has to keep up her best student status. Oh well, hope you like tyme's friend's chapter! REview please she needs the encouragement.**_


	8. Author Note

**hey guys sorry i have not posted in a long time! but when spring break starts i will resume so dont unfollow or stop reviewing! dont lose hope! the nect chapter will be up i just need encouragement from you guys! thanks so keep following and reviewing**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hey everybody. I am sad that nobody is reviewing or following. So please it gives me encouragement. This chapter is short because i have no encouragement. So if you want more chapters please review!**_

Hikari ran out of the room crying. She couldn't see those two together, especially in front of her. Luke walked up to her and pulled her to his chest.

"You don't have to cry anymore, I will fill that empty hole in your heart." Luke said and Hikari started to cry again.

"I- I –I don't un-understand wh-why Taka-kashima did t-that to me-e." Hikari was speaking between her sobs. She remembered how Yuki was on top of Kei kissing. She shuddered at the thought. That is when she was caught off guard. Luke suddenly kissed her. It was an innocent small kiss, a kiss full of love and admiration. Hikari was shocked but didn't pull back. In fact she liked it.

Then they broke apart. Hikari looked at Luke and Luke looked at hikari. Kei stood there dumbfounded as he watched his hikari with another guy. Anger boiled with in him then luke saw and smiled. He locked hands with Hikari and pulled her to his chest.

"Yea, that's right. I will make Hikari happier than she was when she was with you. You hurt her enough and I am going to make her see happiness again with me." Luke stated with full confidence. Hikari looked at Kei.

"Takashima, I hope you and Yuki have a great time together. I wasn't good enough for you so I am leaving you. Luke has been there for me always while you hurt me countlessly. I- I hate you Kei Takashima." Hikari then walked out of the hotel leaving Kei speechless.

Kei was angry, really angry not at hikari, but himself. He hurt his love, his light and then that is when he saw it. A car was coming towards luke then hikari jumped in front and pushed him away and it hit hikari. Her body flung ten feet away. Kei ran outside to see his light, his love surrounded by blood. Luke came right away and saw. Many people crowded until the ambulance took hikari away.

"What… HIKARI!" Luke and Kei screamed at the same time.

They ran to the hospital to see Hikari in a room attached to many machines.

Will she survive?

_**REVIEW PLZZZ MAYBE NOT ON THIS CHAPTER BUT OTHER CHAPTERS PLEASE! I know i am greedy but i only get inspiration from reviews so yea!**_


End file.
